Czerwona Róża
by Iveyn and Adler
Summary: napisane przez Iveyn. Dlaczego akurat czerwona róża z czarną wstążką? Wydarzenia sprzed pojawienia się Christine w operze. Część pierwsza serii Trzech Róż


_Czerwona Róża_

Gram na skrzypcach. Smyczek tańczy bez chwili wytchnienia po strunach, a muzyka wznosi się, opada i wiruje wokół mnie. Rozbrzmiewa jak ryk gromu - gwałtowna i władcza. Przepełniona gniewem i agresją niczym dziki płomień z najgłębszych czeluści piekieł.

**Źle! **

Szybkim ruchem odrywam smyczek od strun i sfrustrowany odkładam skrzypce. Opieram się o drewniane biurko, masując skroń. Nieważne ile gram, wciąż nie jestem zadowolony, wciąż coś jest nie tak, wciąż czegoś brakuje, wciąż coś mi umyka... I najgorsze jest to, że nie jestem w stanie dojść do tego, o co tak naprawdę mi chodzi.

\- Potrzebuję przerwy... - mamroczę sam do siebie.

O ile się nie mylę, na powierzchni powinno powoli zachodzić słońce. Jeżeli założę kaptur, raczej nikt nie zwróci na mnie uwagi i będę mógł bez przeszkód pospacerować. Może trochę powietrza dobrze mi zrobi...

Wzdychając ciężko odchodzę od biurka w poszukiwaniu płaszcza.

Okazuje się, że jak zwykle dobrze odgadłem godzinę. Słońce powoli zachodzi, barwiąc niebo szkarłatem. Pomijając dwóch przypadkowych przechodniów, śpieszących w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach i małą dziewczynkę sprzedającą kwiaty, przed operą nie ma nikogo.

Ruszam naprzód. Nie mam żadnego konkretnego celu. Po prostu idę przed siebie szybkim krokiem, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Opera już prawie znika mi z oczu, gdy czuję, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękaw. Działając instynktownie, gwałtownie odwracam się z zamiarem skręcenia karku obcemu... i zamieram na widok osoby przede mną.

Dziewczynka od kwiatów. Ma może dziewięć lat. Delikatną, jasną twarzyczkę okalają długie, jasnobrązowe loki, związane z tyłu czarną, aksamitną wstążką. Ma na sobie ciemnozieloną sukienkę z kwiatowym wzorem i długi, szary płaszczyk. W jednej ręce trzymała duży wiklinowy kosz pełen różnorodnych kwiatów, a w drugiej powód całego zamieszania - w jej dłoni leży moja haftowana chusteczka. Byłem tak rozkojarzony, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy mi wypadła. Taki drobiazg... większość nawet nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi, a jednak ona pobiegła za mną, by mi go zwrócić.

W swoim zdziwieniu nie jestem w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Widząc to, dziewczynka podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i umieszcza chusteczkę w mojej znacznie większej dłoni, zaciskając na niej moje odziane w rękawiczkę palce. Unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie, a jej duże, niewinne oczy o niezwykłej, fiołkowej barwie, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, rozszerzają się.

Tam, gdzie teraz stoi, kaptur nie jest już w stanie ukryć bieli maski.

Przez głowę przebiega mi myśl, że pewnie zaraz zacznie krzyczeć... Ale mała kwiaciarka znów mnie zadziwia i... uśmiechnęła się. Nie w zimny, okrutny, szyderczy sposób, który tyle razy widziałem. Nie... ten uśmiech jest inny, pełen ciepła i szczerej sympatii. Dziewczynka sięga do swojego koszyka, a następnie do chusteczki w mojej dłoni dodaje najpiękniejszy spośród jej kwiatów - krwistoczerwoną różę. Następnie odwraca się na pięcie i odbiega. Nawet nie zauważa, że czarna wstążka zsuwa się z jej włosów i porwana przez wiatr ląduje prosto u moich stóp. Zanim jednak zdążę ją zawołać, dziewczynki już nie ma.

Zostaję sam na pustej ulicy i wciąż potrafię do końca uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Później tego samego dnia, siedzę w podziemiach opery, wdychając słodki zapach kwiatu. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio ktoś okazał mi tyle życzliwości, co ta mała, niezwykła dziewczynka. Pod wpływem nagłego impulsu wyciągam z kieszeni zgubiony przez nią kawałek czarnego aksamitu i zawiązuję na łodydze róży. Gładząc delikatne płatki, wiem, że to będzie coś o czym nie zapomnę, coś wyjątkowego... Być może symbol? Nie wiem, ale coś mi mówi, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdę się w podobnej sytuacji i jakaś inna mała dziewczynka pojawi się w moim życiu, to róża i czarna wstążka będą pierwszym, o czym pomyślę.

Wstaję i ponownie tego dnia chwytam skrzypce. Jednakże muzyka, która mnie otacza, gdy zaczynam sunąć smyczkiem po strunach, jest zupełnie inna niż przedtem. Tym razem melodia, która się z nich wydobywa, jest słodka i łagodna, pełna dziwnego, nieznanego mi dotąd ciepła...


End file.
